nowaerafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fabuła
Tutaj będe opisywał całą fabułe z podziałem na odcinki. Odcinek pierwszy: Nowy Kuchiku Odcinek zaczyna się wejściem Kamino sōzō do szkoły gdzie spotyka dwójkę przyjaciół Yunjin'a Kaan'a iOrihime Matsumo.Później wychodzi z liceum i się rozstają.Gdy Kamino wchodzi do domu zostaje zaatakowany przez ojca ponieważ został wezwany do szkoły z powodu pobicia ucznia który śmiał się z jego włosów, lecz Kamino przerzuca go przez ramie i wykopuje za drzwi i je zamyka lecz ojciec wchodzi przez okno i bije się z Kamino. Wtedy jego siostra woła go i ojca na kolacje którzy przychodzą dopiero po dokończeniu walki.Gdy siostra Kamino pyta się ojca czy nic mu nie jest bo ma podbite oko a on mówi że choćby Kamino chciał to nie dał by rady mu nic zrobić.Po kolacji Kamino i reszta idą spać. Kamino w środku nicy budzi się i idzie się napić a wtedy ściana jego domu zawala się a on sam zauważa ogromną, przerażającą istotę wielkości przerastającej jego dom i trzymającą w ręku jedną z jego sióstr.Wtedy pojawia się po raz pierwszy Nokami Kujaku, jako kuchiku która atakuje waru a Kamino podbiega do Nokami a gdy ta każe mu się odsunąć ten mówi by się uciszyła.Nokami walczy lecz została dość ciężko ranna a wtedy Kamino zaczął emitować olbrzymią ilością energi runicznej (roishi). Wyczuwając to Nokami spojrzała się na Kamino który posiada Yoruno hikari istrój kuchiku a ciało materialne Kamino spada na ziemie.Wtedy Kamino wyciąga swój miecz i atakuje waru a po dość ciężkim starciu wygrywa.Po starciu Kamino zaprowadził Nokami do domu i założył jej bandaże. Później Nokami mówi Kamino że Kuchiku do ludzie którzy nie posiadają ciał materialnych ale nie są duchami, posiadają oni tak zwaną energie runiczną czyli roishi a ich miecze to yoruno hikari.Nokami nagle wychodzi z domu Kamino a gdy ten pyta się gdzie idzie ta odpowiada że jutro się spotkają.Później widzimy Jeam'a Noazona który śledzi waru po czym wyjmuje swój łuk stwożony z białej energi runicznej i atakuje waru przebijając go jednym strzałem.Kamino idąc spać cały czas zastanawia się nad imieniem Nokami i w odwrotną stronę ponieważ się sobie nie przedstawili. Nazajutrz Nokami idzie do Kamino i spotyka go po drodze do szkoły która mówi mu że została Kuchiku by chronić ludzi i przedstawia mu się.Gdy Kamino jest już obok szkoły zauważa jak Kaan wpada na Matsumo i przeprasza ją za to.Po lekcjach Nokami namawia Kamino by się zgodził by być kuchiku a on się zgadza.Nokami wraz z Kamino idą do sklepu by kupić naszyjnik potrzebny do wychodzenia z ciała materialnego lecz spotykają waru.Gdy Kamino chce się z nim rozprawić Nokami mówi że sobie poradzi, pokazuje Kamino pierwsze uwolnienie i z łatwością pokonuje waru.Po wyjściu ze sklepu zauważa ich Kaan lecz nie reaguje bo musi iść po bluzę a zaraz zamykają sklep. Sklep z ekwipunkiem Kuchiku prowadzi 40 latek o brązowych włosach który tłumaczy Kamino że jeżeli pojawi się waru to amulet będzie świecił takim samym roishi jak jego a strona która mocniej świeci to w tą stronę ma biec. Jest to koniec pierwszego odcinka w skład którego wchodzi:Nowy Kuchiku: Rozpoczęcie i Nowy Kuchiku: Świat kuchiku. Odcinek drugi-Walka księżycy, Moon i Meigetsu Po kupnie Nokami pyta Kamino czy Mogła by u niego spać ponieważ kuchiku żyją w innym wymiarze na co Kamino się zgadza lecz mówi że musi skłamać że jest sierotą i tak się też stało.Tata Kamino i reszta jego rodziny zgodziła się bez namysłu a Nokami musiała spać z siostrami Kamino.Gdy Nokami i rodzina Kamino przemeblowywałi pokój amulet Kamino zaczoł świecieć czerwoną energiąwięc Kamino odrazu wyszedł z ciała materialnego i pobiegł po Nokami.Po tym jak Nokami zauważyła Kamino w ciele nioematerialnym powiedziała siostrom Kamino że musi gdzieś wyjść.Gdy wyszła na ulice zdjeła ciało materialne.Kamino pyta się czy ona oszalała zostawiać ciało w krzakach lecz ona mówi że to nie jest przwdziwe ciało tylko sztuczne ciało materialne.Gdy dotarli na miejsce zobaczyli waru przyrominającego owłosionego człowieka z twarzą woła .Miał on 17 metrów wysokości i byś strasznie muskularny.Gdy Kamino mówi do Nokami co to do cholery jest bo jest wyrzsze o jakieś 5 metrów od tamtego,waru mówi im że zjadł tyle demonów że stał się o wiele silniejszy od zwykłych waru i niedłudo stanie się kyoidana .Kamino i Nokami są zdziwienie że on posiada własną osobowość i potrafi mówić lecz on mówi im że jeżeli waru niedłudo zmieni się w następną forme to zyskuje osobowość.Kamino prosi Nokomi by się nie wtrącała bo to on zabił jego najlepszego kolege ale on myślał że to tylko wymysły jego wyobraźni,na co Nokami mówi że on nieda mu rady,ale wtedy przychodzi sklepikarz i związuje Nokomi za pomocą majikku i mówi Kamino że to świetny test dla jego umiejętności. Nokami drze się że on mu nieda rady lecz on mówi jej żeby wniego uwierzyła.Sklepikarz mówi Nokami że to walka o honor a nie o życie,pyta się jej czy niepamięta co mówił jej, jej kapitan. Ona wtedy przestaje mówić i ogląda walke.Kamino podchodzi do besti i mówi jej że nie zmieni się w kyoidana ponieważ teraz zostanie pokonana,lecz bestia śmieje się z niego mówiąc że nigdy ktoś poziomu co najwyżej poziomu nawet nie oficera by jej niepokonał a później śmieje się że on nawet nie potrafi uwolnić miecza, Kamino mówi żeby niepaplała tyle przed śmiercią poczym atakuje ją bezskutecznie a ta śmieje się z jego posiomu ataku.Kamino uwalnia swoje roishi a waru wtedy twierdzi że choć jego umiejętności są na poziomie 15 oficera to ma roishi na poziomie porucznika.Kamino wtedy znowu atakuje lecz pozostawia tylko lekką rane a ta śmieje się że jak tak dalej pójdzie to za 5 lat odrąbie jej ręke po czym akakuje a Kamino ledwo co został draśniety bo zdążył uniknąć i śmieje się że jak tak dalej pójdzie to za 100 lat wkopie się do lawy.Wtedy waru mówi ,,mam na imie moon i dobrze zapamiętaj to imie bo to imie osoby która cię zabije",po tym znów atakuje i zmusza Kamino do chwilowej ucieczki na bardziej otrarty teren po czym Kamino atakuje znowu ucinając ogon moonowi. Rozwcieczony waru mówi że niedługo to zakończy i atakuje lecz Kiamino broni się mieczem,a póżniej tnie moona po skosie przez brzuch.Wtedy Moon mówi że teraz pokaże mu swoje pełne zdolności,po czym uwalnia swoje roishi które jest na równym poziomie Kamino,po czym zamienia ręke w olbrzymi szpikulec i atakuje Kamino który próbuje się bronić mieczem lecz jego miecz zostaje roztrzaskany na kawałki a Kamino przebity.Wtedy kamino pada na ziemie i mdleje,a waru mówi mu że dawno tak dobrze się nie bawił i z tego powodu go niewykończy.Kamino wchodzi do swojego wewnętrznego świata który wygląda jak góry i tam spotyka swój Yoruno hikari, który mówi mu swoje imie które brzmi Meigetsu i mówi żeby stoczył walke do końca po czym Kamino się budzi.Gdy wstaje krzyczy do waru gdzie idzie jeżeli walka jest nie dokończona.Moon patrzy się na niego, widząc że jest w pełni zdór wraca.Wtedy Kamino mówi ,,Rozświetl ciemną noc, Meigetsu" a jego energia przytłacza Moona który zdziwiony pyta jak to możliwe.Kamino podnosi opuszczony miecz w góre który zaczyna świecieć czerwonym światłem a energia Kamino wyrywa drzewa z podłoża.Kamino zadaje wtedy ostateczny atak po skosie przez brzuch. Moon probóje się chronić lecz jest to bezskóteczne i wkońcu zostaje przecięty w pół.Po tym zdarzeniu Kamino idzie w strone Nokami i sklepikarza ale mdleje.Budzi się w swoim pokoju na kolanach Nokami która go wyleczyła.Kamino próbuje wstać lecz upada z bólu a Nokami mówi żeby się nie ruszał bo będzie coraz mocniej bolało. teraz zajme się nowymi odcinkami, odcinki po trochu będą coraz dłuższe Odcinek 23-Dziwne zachowanie, zdziwienie Kamino Po tym jak Kamino zasnoł, pokazana była rozmowa nauczyciela Kamino i głównego kapitana który powiedzał że Kamino jest zbyt potężny jak na kuchiku od ponad miesiąca i nie jest on normalnym kuchiku ale jeszcze niewiedzą jaką rasą on jest i by jego nauczyciel na niego uważał.Później pokazano gdy już w dzień Matsumo, Jean i Kaan zaczynali trening w klanie mocy.Ich pierwszy trening to nauka manipulacji roishi lecz Jeam opanował ją w olbrzymim stopniu więc uczano go ulepszenia błyskawicznych kroków.Później Kamino został poproszony przez przywódce klanu-Okara Shiin i powiedzał mu że ma pokonać 11 oficera 16 dywizji lecz Kamino poszedł do głównego kapitana i powiedzał mu o zaistniałej sytuacjii a ten powiedzał mu że ten kuchiku mu nic nie zrobił a Okar od jakiegoś czasu inaczej się zachowuje.Kapitan powiedzał że ma nic nie robić a Okarowi powiedzieć że ten kuchiku jest w świecie żywych, więc Kamino tak też zrobił.Okar powiedzał Kamino że 11 oficer to jego człowiek i chciał sprawdzić czy Kamino jest lojalny wobec kuchiku a sam Kamino test zdał. Zdziwiony Kamino poszedł do Nokami zobaczyć jak trenuje ale zastał ją w pełnym składzie uczniowskim bez nauczyciela.Kamino znowu zdziwiny pyta się Nokami czy mogła by na chwile przestać i ona się zgadza. Kamino pyta się jej dlaczego ona jest z wszystkimi uczniami a nauczyciela brak na co ona odpowiada że nauczyciel pokazuje tylko ćwiczenie a jak ktoś nie chce to nie ćwiczy i dzieje się tak ponieważ ktoś kto nie ćwiczy jest zagłupi by wstąpić do klanu a nieda rady zdać testu jeżeli się nie uczy i poszła ćwiczyć Kamino postanowił że będzie się starał by nauczyciel Kamino go chwalił bo chce pokonać cirrha. Kamino poszedł do klanu mocy gdzie czekała go również niespodzanka ponieważ zauważył jak Matsumo i Kaan korzystając manipulacją roishi spowodowali omdlenie i paraliż jednego kuchiku z klanu mocy . Kamino na dość zdziwiony poszedł do siebie spać.Wtedy w całym dwoże kuchiku rozwył się alarm a kapitan Nokami zwołał wszystkich kapitanów, poruczników, grupe Kamino, i przywódców klanu oprócz klany błyskawic i ogłosił że przywódca klanu błyskawic połączył się z cirrha który manipuluje umysłami i teraz cały klan błyskawic chce zniszczyć kuchiku ale największy problem w tym że klan błyskawic to największy, najstarszy i najsilniejszy z klanów więc trzeba go jak najszybciej pokonać.Na spotkaniu był także jedyny stały klanowicz czyli nauczyciel Kamino który postanowił że będzie go uczył. Jest to początek serii cirrha:zniszczenie kuchiku. Odcinek 24-zdrada mistrza, śmierć w płatkach róż Kamino zdziwiony postawą jego nauczyciela jest wdzięczy mu za to co che zrobić natomiast cały dwór kuchiku ma być postawiony na nogi z oczywistych powodów.Kamino rozpoczyna trening na osągnięcie bankai a w tym czasię Nokami miała się spotkać ze swoim bratem, Kapitanem 6 dywizji-Sizen'em Kujaku . Trening bankai zaczoł się powiedzeniem Kamino że trzeba mieć większe umiejętności walki by osiągnąć bankai więc zaczoł go trenować w walkach a nie w Technice błyskawic co zwiększało jego szanse na szybkie osiągnięcie bankai. Kamino oczywiście zgodził się na wszystko i zaczeli trening.Później pokazano jak Nokami spotkała się ze swoim bratem.Ich rozmowa zaczła się na temat cirrha.Sizen powiedzał jej że cirrha to rasa która najprawdopodobniej stworzyła coś co zniszczyło by runy co a cirrha otwożyło droge do mocy lecz Kuchiku zabrali im to i zniszczyli runy dla własnej korzyści co oznacza że ludzie który widzieli duchy musieli mieć dziwną moc widzenia dusz i wyczuwania ich a gdy kuchiku zniszczyło runy i powstały waru oni ukrywali się w jaskiniach z materiału których waru niewidzieli czyli z Kamori ishi.Nokami po spotkaniu z bratem poszła do do Jeam'a, Kaan'a i Matsumo by dowiedzieć się jak idzie im trening a gdy zobaczyła jak oni trenują nagle Nokami i inni wyczuli dziwne roishi które nienależało do zwykłego kuchiku.Nokami wraz z resztą pobiegła na miejsce.Zauważyła tam Kamino, który stał obok swojego nowego mistrza a wokoło były tłumy Kuchiku.Nokami zauważyła tam także starego mistrza klanu-Okara.Nokami podbiegła wraz z innymi do Kamino by zobaczyć co się dzieje.Kamino powiedzał mistrzowi że będze walczył z Okarem lecz on powiedzał że sam będzie walczył poczym wyzwał go od tchórza.Walka rozpoczeła się ostrym cięciem Okara którego mistrz Kamino uniknoł a wtedy wszyscy Kuchiku odeszli a wtedy mistrz Kamino powiedzał do Okara że muszą się troche się odsunąć by tu niema miejsca na bitwe i użyli kroków błyskawic (skoon), więc Kamino i inni używająć też kroków błyskawic zrobili to samo.Przenieśli się na stary plac egzekucyjny i tam rozpoczeła się prawdziwa walka. PIerwsze udeżenie zadał mistrz Kamino lecz Okar się obronił.Mistrz Kamino uwolnił wtedy shikai słowami " Unieś łapy goryla, Gothher "a jego miecz zmienił się w olbrzymi młot ważący jakieś 50 kg, lecz mistrz Kamino manipulował nim bez problemu.Potem shikai uwolnił Okar słowami " śmierć w płatkach róż, Chiwabara " a jego miecz rozpadł się na tysiące kawałków które przypominały płatki róż.Mistrz Kamino zaatakował Okara lecz ten zdołał się obronić mahając ręką w góre a wtedy wszystkie ostrza poszły za ręką.Okar spróbował kontratakować i zdołał zranić mistrza Kamino.Mistrz Kamino powiedzał że taka walka niema sensu i uwolnił bankai, które wyglądało jak olbrzymi młotu, lecz po pokazaniu się młotu a wadze około 20 ton zaczeła wyłaniać się olbrzymia ręka a za ręką reszta olbrzymiego ciała.Gdy jego uwolniony miecz wyszedł cały okazało się że to samuraj z maską goryla trzymający młot.Gdy Okar zauważył że cały Gothher wyszedł uwolnił swoje bankai. W jego miecz złożył się do kupy a wtedy udeżył w niego piorun, Okar wypuścił go z ręki a ten wpadł w nią jakby w wode z z podłoża zaczoł wyrastał miecz dwa razy większy niż Gothher czyli miecz miał jakieś 200 m.Zaczoł się rozpraszać na kawałki jak w shikai tylko że jego " płatki " prądowały a było ich znacznie więcej.Wtedy mistz Kamino rozkazał Gothherowi zmiażdżyć Okara, lecz ten użył wszystkich ostrzy do obrony.Okar spróbował zaatakować mistrza Kamino lecz zasłonił go gothher swoją ręką, lecz Okar zaatakował później z dwóch stron lecz Gothher położył tak dłoń by zasłonić całego miastrza Kamino a potem zaatakował go przebijając się przez obrone Lecz Okar zdołał uskoczyć i doznał tylko lekkiego uderzenia.Okar powidzał że taka walka to nie walka i uwolnił swój miecz do formy nokai.Jego płatki znów złożyłu się do kupy w ostrze które znów wpadło w ziemię, z ziemi zaczeły wyrastać dwa ostrza wielkości 300 metrów rozpadły się jak wcześniej tylko że teraz po rozpadze udeżył piorun i naładował wszystkie ostrza.To samo uczynił mistrz Kamino, a jego Gothher urósł do wielkości 200 metrów wraz z mieczem i nagle Gothher zaczoł się kopiować i tak powstały dwa Gothhery z jegną świadomością.Jeam zauważył że Gothher podczas ataków elektyzuje.Mistrz Kamino rozkazał Gothherom by pokazali swoje umiejętności i pokonali Okara lecz ten zaatakował pierwszy i związał jegnego z Gothherów połową swoich ostrzy i powoli zgniatał go lecz drógi udeżył młotem i rozbił wiązanie poczym zaatakowali razem Okara niszcząc jego obrone lecz ten zdołał obronić się golemem który w pół sekundy powstał z ziemi.Okazało się że Okar to cirrha który zdobył moce kuchiku a najdziwniejsze było to że cirrha niema możliwości zdobycia mocy kuchiku.Okar stwożył golema wielkości Gothhera by pokonał go co on zrobił bez problemu a wtedy Okar użył Chiwabary i zabił mistrza Kamino.Okar podszedł do umierającego mistrza Kamino a wtedy pojawił się cirrha który kontoluje umysły I powiedzał do Okara że jak pochłonie jego umysł będzie wstanie kontrolować nawet wszystkich kapitanów i cały wymiar kuchiku a wtedy będą żądzić światem. Wtedy Okar podszedł do Kamino i powiedzał mu że teraz go nie zabije lecz jeżeli będzie chciał powstrzymać ich to będzie musiał zginąć, a wtedy cirrha zaczoł pochłaniać dusze mistrza Kamino (nie ciało niematerialne tylko dusze). Cirrha po zakończeniu wraz z Okarem uciekli, zabierając ze sobą Nokami.Gdy Kamino chciał pobiec za nimi zauważył że jest przywiązany do podłoża przez majikku razem z resztą. Jest to koniec 24 odcinka który wchodzi w serie Cirrha:zniszczenie kuchiku Odcinek 25-porwanie Nokami, nowa towarzyszka Odcinek zaczyna się w sklepie Ciffera który dowiedzał się dopiero o zdradzie Okara i kazał komuś przyjść do wymiaru kuchiku i pomóc Kamino.Potem został pokazany Kamino który próbował się uwolnić lecz to nic nie dało.Wtedy z dymu zaczeła wyłaniać się sylwetka jakiejś kobiety.Gdy zaczeła wychodzić z dymu użyła majikku 100 destrukcyjne-białą błyskawice i uwolniła ich z wiązania.Gdy wyszła w pełni z dymu okazała się być kobietą o fioletowych włosach i żółtawych oczach.Powiedzała że nazywa się Kallin shuon i jest przysłana przez Ciffera by pomóc Kamino i reszcie w walce.po wyplątaniu się wszystkich Kamino mówi jej o porwaniu Nokami i tym że trzeba ją uwolnić lecz Kallin mówi że oni nie mogą jej nic zrobić bez wiedzy 20 głównych sędziów a o ile nie mogą odrazu także zrobić jej egzekucji za jeden dzień lecz mogą ją skracać, więc mają co najmniej 20 dni ze skracaniem bo tyle czasu potrzeba by uwolnić egzekutora ale najczęściej egzekucja zaczyna się 30 dni od schwytania, lecz oni manipolując salami zrobią 20 dni.Kamino powiedzał że zabiją ją własno ręcznie lecz Kallin powiedzała że tak niezrobią bo chcą zabić ich tak by się otym niedomyślili bo inaczej będą mogli się uwolnić z niewoli.Kallin wyprowadziła ich z dworu kuchiku gdze zaczeła mówić o cirrha.Mówiła że praprzodkowie Cirrha żyli tyle co normalni ludzie i osiedlili się w Egipcie, Chinach a niektórzy w Japoni jeszcze w ogóle niezamieszkanej. 6 tysięcy lat temu udało im się stwożyć coś co pozwoliło by im zniszczyć runy a oni wtedy zdobyli by moce bo wiedzieli o wymiarze kuchiku i jak się do niego dostać, lecz Kuchiku im to zabrali ale niewiedzieli jak tego użyći po tysiącu lat udało im się to wkońcu.Wtedy powstały waru który zjadały cirrha lecz oni niemieli mocy a w roku 1000 zyskali nieśmiertelność w Japoni a reszta wygineła.Około roku 1400 zyskali moce które przyczyniły się do wzrostu ich sił i zaczeli jeść ludzkie dusze.Na początku było to niezgodne z ich zasadami lecz gdy cirrha spróbuje raz duszy człowieka o dużym roishi wpada w uzależnienie.Cirrha od czasu gdy dostali moce próbowali zaatakować wymiar kuchiku lecz byli powstrzymywani przez tamashi.400 lat temu odbyła się wielka bitwa o ratowanie tego świata.Tamashi staneli przeciwko cirrha.Większość tamashi zdążyła zginąć zanim kuchiku przybiegli z pomocą.Jedynym który przeżył był pra,prapradziadek Jeam'a.Od tamtego czasu cirrha nie atakowali wymiaru kuchiku aż do teraz.Kallin zaczeła trenować wszystkich.Na początek trenowała Kaan'a który dzięki treningowi zyskał na lewej ręce pancerz przypominający czarną skóre lecz posiadał go tylko na zewnętrznej stronie ręki.Dodawał mu wytrzymałości, siły i wspomagał jego energie ataku.Dostawał w nim takiej siły że był w stanie przebić się ręką przez skałe bez wysiłku.Później pokazano Matsumo.Jej ćwiczenie polegało na ciągłym atakowaniu Kamino który miał się bronić.Matsumo powoli tworzyła się nowa tnąca tarcza a Kamino nauczył się efektywniej bronić a Jeam ćwiczył sam.Kamino spytał się dlaczego wyprowadziła ich z dworu kuchiku i jak tam wrócą a ona powiedzała że gdyby tam zostali i zaatakowali kogoś zostali by zabici a o powrót ma się niemartwić bo ona go załatwi.Następne pare dni tylko ćwiczyli i ćwiczyli co było tylko pokazane jak mijał wieczór i poranek.Po trzech dniach treningu Kaan miał prawie całą ręke czarną, Matsumo stworzyła trzecią tarcze tnącą a Kamino nauczył się lepiej bronić i kontratakować.Potem pokazano Nokami którą skazano (to tylko przykrywka by się niedowiedzieli że są konrolowani i żeby zabić Nokami) na śmierć za pomoc cirrha.Wykonanie kary wyznaczono na 30 dni od procesu.Później Nokami zostaje odprowadzona do wieży wyssania która była niedozniszczenia przez coś co posiadało roishi ponieważ Kamień ten posiadał osłone która nie pozwalała na przepuszczenie roishi co w dodatku osłabia kuchiku.Kamino wraz z innymi poszedł przed zachodnią brame gdzie mieszkał jeden z przyjaciół Kallin.Gdy usiedli przez okno wpadł bratanek.Gdy spojrzał się na ubiór Kamino zauważył że jest on kuchiku.Bratanek przyjaciela Kallin powiedzał do swojego krewnego co to za czerwona oferma siedzi na jego sofie na co Kamino odpowiedzał uderzeniem w twarz.Bratanek mówi żę kuchiku to zwykłe śmiecie które nic niepotrafią, wtedy Kamino i tamten zaczeli się kłócić.Całą sytuacje uspokoiła Kallin która wykopała obu za drzwi i kazała im albo się uspokoić albo spać na dworze.Kamino i bratanek nie pogodzili się i spali na dworze ponieważ duma im tego zabraniała.Po 'udanym' spaniu na trawie bratanek przyjaciela Kallin przedstawia, mówi że ma na imie Kushin Jearguaz.Po pogodzeniu się poszli do domu.Kallin powiedzała że egzekucja może się odbyć prędzej niż za 20 dni ponieważ 3 dni temu już zaczęto odpieczętowywanie przed wyrokiem i trzydniowym posiewdzeniem.Wtedy pokazano cirrha który powiedzł do Okara że niejest w stanie kontrolować cały wymiar lecz tylko sędzów a jak to się dalej potoczy on sam niewie i że był w stanie usunąć z ich pamięci ten incydent i teraz nie pamiętają o zdradze Okara.Później pokazano Kallin która powiedziała że ma w rezydencji Okara pluskwe i opowiedzała im co się stało.Kamino powiedzał że to im ułatwi sprawe lecz Kallin zaprzeczyła i powiedała że to im utrudni sprawe ponieważ będą lepiej walczyć bo tamten cirrha panuje nad osobą lecz on nieumie wyksztósić z nich całej mocy.Kallin powiedzała że istnieją dwie możliwości na wejście do dworu kuchiku.Jednym z nich jest zmuszenie do otwarcia bramy jej strażnika przez pokonanie go lub wejście przez stworzenie czegoś co pozwoliło by im przebić się przez blokade ponieważ cały dwór kuchiku jest otoczony barierą która niepozwala na przedostanie się roishi ani od dołu ani od góry i jedynym sposobem było by stworzenie kuli z roishi tak zbitej że przenikli by przez bariere.Kamino i reszta wybierają brame lecz by się nie ujawniać zamiast przez najbliszszą przejdą przez wshodnią.Kamino będzi musiał pokonać głównego strażnika a reszta po strażniku.Później zaczeli znów ćwiczyć by stać się silniejsi.Jean nauczył się używać umiejętności tamashi jaką jest hohudo-coś na kształt skoon, Kamino nauczył się pierwszych trzech podstawowych technik z techniki błyskawic.Matsumo nauczyła się nazw technik dzięki czemu będzie mogła bez wypowiadania słów instalacyjnych używać mocy np:wcześniej- 'moc'' milionów swowodnych ostrzy połączcie się, Saisentan ' '' teraz Saisentan.Yunjin posiadł cały pancerz na ręku. Jest to koniec odcinka który wchodzi w skład cirrha:zniszczenie kuchiku Odcinek 26-przysięga odbicia, pragnienie zemsty Kamino i reszta w nocy poszli do wshodniej bramy.Tam tak jak się spodziewali stał strażnik bramy.Kamino powiedzał reszcie że on się nim zajmie, na co wszyscy odpowiedzieli że może być.Kamino podszedł do strażnika który zauważając Kamino powiedzał żeby się odsuną bo inaczej będzie zmuszony z nim walczyć. Kamino wyjmuje swój miecz z bransoletki energi, a bandaż z rękojeści zawija się mu wokół ręki.Strażnik miał jakieś 4 m(jak na strażnika mało)ale był to najsilniejszy ze strażników.Kamino powiedzał wtedy żeby uwolnił swój miecz bo inaczej nie ma szans a strażnik tak zrobił a później powiedzał żeby niebrał tego do siebie.Jego miecz stał się dużym toporem.Gdy próbował zaatakować Kamino ten obronił się mieczem.Mastumo chciała podejść lecz strażnik udeżając w podłoge wyrwał ją z ziemi tworząc mur by nikt się niezbliżał.Wszyscy wystraszyli się troche że Kamino nieda rady, lecz gdy strażnik chciał zaatakować on zaatakował mieczem w miecz co przyczyniło się do rozpadu toporu.Strażnik rozpaczał nad swoim toporem a Kamino powiedzał że troche przesadził i nie powinien niszczyć mu jmiecza i spytał się czy otwoży mu brame.Ten powiedzał że go pokonał więc zrobi to i zaczoł otwierać brame.Gdy Kamino i reszta byli przy bramie strażnik nie wytrzymał i puścił lecz Kaan zdążył nałorzyć pancerz i bez problemu trzymał brame.Kamino podziękował mu i powiedzał że trening się opłacił.Gdy wszyscy przeszli przez brame Kaan puścił ją.Wtedy nagle przed nimi pojawił się cień. Gdy spojrzeli się przed siebie sylwetka znikła.Gdy wszyscy szli przed siebie zauważyli rozgałęzienie, wtedy Kamino mówi by się rozdzielili na co wszyscy nie odrazu się zgadzają lecz Kalin mówi że to najlepszy pomysł więc wkońcu się zgadzają.Kamino poszedł z Kaan'em, Jean poszedł z Kushin'em a Matsumo poszła z Kallin. Gdy szli nagle wszyscy wyczuli dziwne roishi które było podobne do tego przy bramie lecz znowu znikłogdy tak szli wkońcu znowu wszyscy się rozdzielili.Po około godzinie Jean spotkał Matsumo, Kamino spotkał Kushina a Jean z Kallin pozostali sami.Nagle Kamino i Kushin zauważyli że coś ich śledzi.Gdy zaczeli się niepokoić za ściany wybiegło ponad 100 Kuchiku i zaczeli biec w ich strone.Kamino i Kushin zaczeli uciekać lecz po rozsondnym przemyśleniu sytuacjii pomyśleli że to niema sensu i ustali.Niespodziewanie dla nich kuchiku gdy zauważyli że Kamino wyjął miecz zaczeli biec w drugą strone.Kamino zażenowany poziomem morali kuchiku wraz z Kushin'em poszli dalej.Wszyscy spali w kanałach lecz daleko od siebie więc niezłączyli się.Na zajutrz pokazano jak brat Nokami dostał negatywne rozpatrzenie apelacji o uwolnienie Nokami.Troche później rozniusł się alarm na nadzwyczajne posiedzenie kapitanów.Mówiono tam o tym że 6 ludzi wtargło z miasta do centum kuchiku(tam gdzie żyli kuchiku no i lud).Kapitan 10 dywizjii-Kon Aran ma dyrygować akcją zabicia intruzów (rakoza).W tym czasie Kaan został zaatakowany przez grupe Kuchiku.Podczas walki zauważył że jego pancerz to ta czarna energia którą strzelał na początku otrzymania mocy i pomyślał że teraz pewnie będzie strzelał czym innym.Na jego ręce po skupieniu zaczeła pojawiać się niebieska energia lecz wogóle nie podobna do tamtej.Kaan spróbował ją machnąć tak jak tą na początku lecz się nie udało, więc zaczoł biec w strone kuchiku którzy nadal byli daleko.Pomyślał że może przy udeżeniu uwolni tą moc więc spróbował udeżyć w ziemie, a wtedy jego energia zaczeła wchodzić pod ziemie i wyszłą po drugiej stronie pokonując kuchiku i ulatując.Mastsumo i Jeam pokonali dwóch kuchiku i "pożyczyli" '' ich stroje.Kallin po wyjściu z kanałów szukałą kogoś lecz nikogo nieznalazłą.Kallin rozmyślałą nad tymi 15 dniami które pozostały do egzekucjii(wiedzałą że cirrha skróci czas egzekucjii(gdy zaczeli trening było 20 dni a ćwiczyli 5 dni razem z późniejszym treningiem). Potem pokazano Sizen'a który dowiedział się że Nokami będzie przenoszona do celi skruchy.Sizen wiedzał już że prawnie nie można już jej uratować lecz postanowił będzie się starał żeby nikt nie przerwał i nie odbił Nokami z egzekucji.W centum kuchiku Kapitan 10 dywizjii-Kon Aran zwołał wszystkie jednostki i rozłożył po całym dworze by nikt się nie przedostał.Kaan w tym czasie zauważył żę jego poczynania były błędne, lecz dzięki nim może kopać tunele.Wtedy przed nim stanoł jakiś kuchiku i powiedzał "Jestem Kao Akazura, 7 oficer 10 dywizjii".Jeam i Matsumo szli przez dwór nierozpoznawalni lecz ktoś z kuchiku zauważył że posiadali stroje z 10 dywizjii a oni mieli stać na straży przed pierestałem egzekucyjnym, więc podszedł do niech i spytał się dlaczego nie spełniają poleceń kapitana.Oni zakłopotani powiedzieli że mają iść zobaczyć jak radząsobie inne dywizje i poszli przed siebie.Troche później skręcili w lewo.Kallin szukając kogoś zarwałą dach i spadła prosto w kocioł sake.Troche zaniepokojona urzyłą skoon i nagle znikłą niczym teleportacja.Zdenerwowana musiałą się gdzieś wysuszyć.Kamino i Kushin idąc napotkali na kolejną przeszkode.Byli nią dwóch kuchiku, jeden miał opaske 7 oficera 16 dywizjii(walka mieczem) i 13 oficera 3(zaopatrzanie i leczenie) dywizjii 16 gwardii obronnej (gotihei 16).Kamino wtedy powiedzał sobie w myślach"przysięgam żę cię odbije Nokami a na Okarze się zemszcze" Odcinek wchodzi w skłąd serii cirrha:zniszczenie kuchiku Odcinek 27-pierwsze starcia, Kaan kontra Kao Kaan pomyślał już że czeka go ciężka walka.Przedstawił się i powiedzał że jeżeli można to niechce walki lecz ofcer powiedzał żę musi chronić centru więc albo on odpóści albo walka jest nieunikniona.Kaan "nałorzył" na ręke pancerz i powiedzał żeby niebrać tego do siebie a Kao przyznał mu racje i powiedzał by już zaczynali. Kao Biedł na Kaan'a lecz ten się odsunoł i wypuścił energie w ziemie która zaskoczyła Kao, lecz ten zdołął się obronić.Gdy Kao spadł już na ziemie powiedzał że gdyby się nie obronił miał by dużę kłopoty i użył skoon by pojawić się za Kaan'a lecz ten zdąrzył odskoczyć i uderzyć wroga tak że poleciał 10 m nieopancerzoną ręką.Kaan zauważył że krwawi mu ręka.Zdziwiony co się stało pomyślał że gdy atakował Kao ten dał się uderzyć by go zranić.Kao pogratulował Kaan'owi wytrzymałości, poczym pojawił się za nim i powiedzał "''ale to nie wystarczy" i próbowałzaatakować Kaan'a lecz ten wytworzył energie i uderzył Kao, który lecąc użył skoon by postawić się na nogi lecz to także nie pomogło i wpadł w ściane.Gdy Kaan zaczoł odchodził wyczuł za sobą roishi i usłuszał jak Kao mówi że to dopiero początek walki i użył shikai słowami "wszystko co dotkniesz obróć w proch, Gartar".Jego Katana stała się większa i zawineła się na kształt haka.Kao powiedzał wtedy że nie jest aż tak słabyby zostać pokonanym po pierwszym uderzeniu i stworzył swojego klona który wypadł z miecza.Kaan zdziwiony że miecz może mieć tak dziwną moc postanowił że niebędzie się wachał bo ma dwóch Kao do walki.Kaan'owi poraz pierwszy udało się poprawnie wystrzelić energie, wprost na Kao lecz on obronił się mieczem i podał do swojego klona który skierował energie na Kaan'a który złapał energie w ręke i wyrzucił doprawiając swoją.Kao wraz ze swoim klonem próbowali ją rozbić (niewiedzieli że Kaan doprawił ją swoją).Klon Kao pod siłą energii wypuścił miecz z ręki i wrócił do miecza.Kao powiedzał że Kaan ma potęcjał lecz to nie wystarczy i z miecza "wyszło" dwóch klonów.Kaan pomyślał że było by zbyt prosto gdyby on miał tylko taką umiejętność jak jeden klon.Pomyślał że musi skącentrować się na Kao lub jego mieczu.Powiedzał do Kao że jego umiejętności są na wysokim poziomie, a nagle Kao pojawił się za Kaan'em i powiedzał że wie, po czym spróbował zaatakować Kaan'a, lecz ten zdołał się obronić nieopancerzoną ręką i nie został ranny.Ścisnoł mocno miecz i złąmał mu go w myśli że będzie niezdolny do walki i klony powrócą do miecza, lecz on zawował od klona kolejny miecz a tamten dał klonowi.Kaan był zdziwiony i spytał się jak to możliwe, a Kao powiedzał że Jego miecz tworząc klona i dając mu miecz tworzy więź łączącą dzięki czemu możę podróżować pomiędzy mieczami które trzyma Kao.Kaan powiedzał żę jeżeli to nie koniec to niebędzie łątwe dla ich obu.Klon Kao próbował zaatakować Kaan'a lecz ten odskoczył by nie stworzyć kolejnych klonów, nałądował energie i całym jej potencjałem wysłał Kao w ściane.Nagle zauważył jak jeden z klonów zostaje wciągnięty.Kao mówi że jeżeli straci kontrole nad roishi to traci jednego klona.Kaan postanowił wykorzystać trening by spowodować senność u Kao i całe roishi wysłał na Kao.Wtedy nagle w otoczeniu ktoś emitował roishi na wyskim poziomi.Kaan rozpoznał je i wiedzał że Kamino walczy.Postanowił że zakończy tą walke jak najszybciej.Kaan zaczoł strzelać w Kao energią, a gdy ten zauważył że nie ucieknie podleniał do Kaan'a i rozcioł go po skosie w brzuch.Kaan zdezoriętowany pomyślał że przegrał i przywołał pare wspomnień o ojcu.Po chwili gdy Kao już powiedzał że walka byłą dobra Kaan otworzył oczy i złapał się za brzuch.Zauwarzył że jego rana znikłą, i zaczoł emitować ogromną ilością dziwnego roishi, które Kao nazwał budulcowym.Kao poczuł że to Kaan tworzy te roishi, co go wstraszyło.Odwrócił się i spojrzał na ramie Kaan'a które było w nowej formie.Budową wyglondało tak samo lecz różniło się tym że na jego pięści pojawiły się 20 cm kolce i posiadał dwa białe paski przechodzące przez ręke. Kao był zdziwony i spytał się jak to możliwe, a Kaan wystawił ręke na bok a wtedy jego kolce na około 5 cm opadły i stworzyły coś w rodzaju ochrony ręki(służą tak że do wspinania).Kao powiedzał że walka się rozkręciła lecz on i tak wygra, lecz Kaan powiedział że walka się kończy po czym znów wystawił ręke lecz teraz na jego ręce pojawiła się ciemno niebieska energia, a Kaan podbiegł do Kao i uderzył go w brzuch wraz z wystrzeleniem energi.Kao wleciał na pobliski dach(jakieś 200 m), zarwał go i upadł.Kaan upadł z przemęczenia i pomyślał że te szpikulce słurzą do tego by Kaan się nie zranił więc moc tej ręki musi być ogromna. Jest to koniec odcinka wchodzącego w skład cirrha:zniszczenie kuchiku Odcinek 28-siłą jasnego księżyca, siła wiary Kamino i Kushin spotkali 7 oficera 16 dywizjii i 13 oficera gotihei 16.13 oficer ze znurzeniem powiedzał że niemożewalczyć z tym słabszym nawet jeżeli by chciał ponieważ, nagle wtrącił się Kushin i powiedzał że jezeli to o nim to niewybaczy, poczym 7 oficer powiedzał żę tacy słabi ludzie jak oni nie mają prawa się udzielać, a jego kolega jest ranny po walce z waru.Nagle 7 oficer spytał się czy to on pokonał kyoidan'e, a Kamino powiedzał że to nie ma nic do rzeczy.13 oficer uciekł a 7 powiedzał że to ma dużo do rzeczy ponieważ może jednak walka będzie choć troche ciekawa.Kamino powiedzał do Kushina żeby się zmywał i że sam to załatwi, Kushin go posłuchał. 7 oficer powiedzał że nazywa się Kanaon Oke, który pokonał już nie jednego kuchiku, jest wspaniały, wspaniałomyślny, wszyscy go kochają, lecz nagle przerwał mu Kamino mówiąc że już wystarczy i powiedzał żęnazywa się Kamino Sozo i to on pokonał kyoidana i strażnika bramy.Oke zaczoł wyjmować miecz z brąsoletki energi i to samo zrobił Kamino który zauważył żę jego miecz nie powrócił do stanu poprzedniego i jest w shikai.zastanowił się chwile, pomyślał że nie ma co się zastanawiać i wyciągnął miecz do przodu.Oke powiedzałże czas już zaczynać i zaczoł biec na Kamino z mieczem na wysokości klatki piersiowej, a gdy znalazł się obok Kamino, ten pojawił się za nim i kopnoł Kanaon'a w plecy.Oke pomyślał żę musi użyć shikai ponieważ zauważył że Kamino posiada uwolniony miecz, a zauwarzył to bo wiedzał żę ktoś o tak potężnej energi duchowej musi mieć cały czas uwolniony miecz by roishi nie wyjechało spod kontroli.Kamino poczuł energie Kaan'a który zaczoł walke, a nagle usłyszał uwalnianie shikai które brzmiało"uwolnij pajęczyne,Karakar" Kamino nagle pojawił się za Oke i próbował zaatakować, lecz on odskoczył i wypuścił w strone Kamino ciągły metal, który nagle stał się twardy i odpadł od miecza.Kamino zauważył że podczas tworzenia metalu Oke jest bezbronny.Gdy Oke próbował ponownie zaatakować Kamino pojawił się za nim i przecioł mu plecy.W centum kuchiku Giansen(kapitan główno dowodzący) zauwarzył że dużo dusz nie trafia do centum kuchiku więc trzeba coś z tym zrobić.Nagle do jego biura wszedł ktoś w stroju kapitańskim i powiedzał żę badania nad nowym czarem i ręcznym ściąganiem dusz z ziemi zakońcony.W tym czasie Kamino i Oke zaczeli bezpośrednią konfrontacje cios w cios.Kamino zauwarzył że Oke się w ogóle nie męczy i musi jak najszybciej zaprzestać tej konfrontacji.Nagle Oke pojawił się za Kamino kopiąc go i wysyłając na coś kształtem areny.Z wszystkich stron było otoczone ścanami lecz było niezadaszone.Oke powiedzał że walka w przejściu nie ma sensu a dopiero tu będą mogli wykorzystywać swoje moce w pełni.Kamino pomyślał że Oke coś ukrywa, a ten nagle podniusł miecz do góry i powiedzał "uwolnij całą pajęczyne".Nagle jego miecz zaczoł świecić na biało a na końcu ostrza tworzyłą się białą kulka.Kamino próbował podbiec do Oke lecz zanim zdąrzył ruszyć z kulki we wszystkie możliwe strony zaczełą wydostawać się pajęczyna.Gdy pajęczyna się z czymś spotkałą i zatrzymałą z boków wydostawały się kolejne tworząc rozległą sięć w którą zaplątał się Kamino.Gdy sięć skończyła się torzyć Kamino próbował się wyrwać lecz nic nie mógł zrobić.Oke podszedł do niego i powiedzał że to niema już sensu choć dawno niewalczył z tak silnym przeciwnikiem.Powiedzał że teraz będzie musiał go zabić bo takie ma rozkazy i zaczoł cięć mieczem Kamino tak by go bolało a by szybko nie zginoł.Kamino został wciągnięty do wymiaru Meigetsu.Kamino zastał tam Meigetsu który spytał się Kamino czy on sobie kpi ponieważ używa miecza jako maszyny nie kompana.Powiedzał także że jeżeli niebędzie ufał mu to zginie a co się z tym równa Meigetsu, i by mu zaufał bo on niejest tylko jego mieczem lecz i kompanem i by wiedzał że zawsze może liczyć na jego pomoc tak samo jak było z moon'em, i że teraz użyczy mu mocy.Kamino obudził się cały we krwi lecz niezraniony i zauważył odchodzącego Oke.Pomyślał o tym dniu w którym poraz pierwszy użył shikai, poznał Meigetsu i że tamtego dnia wydarzenia potoczyły się podobnie.Kamino nagle rozerwał pajęczyne jak masło.Za sobą, po prawej stronie zauważył Meigetsu który trzymał go za ramie.Kamino zawołał Oke i powiedzał że walka się jeszcze nie skończyła.Oke zaniepokojony odwrócił się lecz nikogo nie zauważył więc pomyślał że ktoś jest z przodu lecz gdy się znów odwrócił także nikogo tam niebyło.Nagle zza pleców jego zaczyna lać się krew, a potem Oke upada.Nagle widzimy jak za nim stoi Kamino i Meigetsu.Kamino przeprasza za to że niewierzył w Meigetsu i miał go tylko za broń, na co dostaje odpowiedz że nic się niestało. Jest to koniec odcinka wchodzącego w skład cirrha:zniszczenie kuchiku Odcinek 29- troche z histori kuchiku Na początku istniał wymiar w którym ludzie byli w małych grupach i żyli po około 150 lat . Nieposiadali oni żednych mocy, żyli jak w prehistori. Około 100 000 lat temu prawie wszyscy ludzie zostali zebrani i poszli w dogodne miejsce. 10 km od morza. Około 98 tyś lat temu ich miasto zostało wpełni wybudowane. Żyło w nim 100 000 mieczkańców. 30 000 lat temu otrzymali runy nasycone energią nazwali je runami energi .Wielokrotnie i bezskutecznie próbowali je zniszczyć wiedząc że otrzymają energie. W naszym wymiarze ludzie zbudowali jużkolonie a 11 000 lat temu stworzyliśmy duże osady. 10 000 lat temu powstali cirrha, którzy osiedlili się w japoni, chinach i egipcie. 6 000 lat temu cirrha stworzyli coś co było wstanie zniszczyć runy. Kuchiku nauczli się wtedy podrurzować między wymiarami. 5 000 lat temu dowiedzieli się o przerazającej broni cirrha i pomyśleli o kradzierzy jej. Zdziwieni że ludzie ich niewiedzą a oni ludzi tak nazwali swoje ciałą ciałami niematerialnymi (dlatego nie są duchami). W tym samym roku wykradli cirrha broń, wrócili i zniszczyli runy. Moc run byłą tak ogromna że rozerwałą ściany między wymiarowe i energia poleciała także na ziemię. Wtedy z ludzkich dusz błąkających się po ziemi powstały waru. Lud ten rozpadł się zaatakowany przez waru i zostawił ludzi bez bronnymi.Na ziemi dzięki energi runicznej pojawiali się ludzie o wyjątkowych darach atakowania i widzenia waru. Tych ludzi nazywano emperatorami. Jedna z grup ludzi w tamtym wymiarze osiedliłą się i dostałą moce. Ich mocą było nakłądanie na siebie specyficznego, kościstego pancerza. Pancerz otrzymywano z czasem i umiejętnościami. Nazwali swój lud skorgon .Ich moce dzieliły się na pare grup. Pierwszą byli magowie którzy dzięki mocy mogli czarami zabijać waru. Drógą byli wojownicy którzy dzięki mieczom zwanym Yoruno hikari mogli zabijać waru. Ostatnią grupą byli łącznicy, którzy urzywali czarów i walki mieczem. Około 3 000 lat temu wszystkie nagromadzone waru zrzuciły się przeciw Skorgonom, król i 4 główni wodzowie wiedzieli że zginąponieważ waru były miliony więc postanowili że urzyją najsilniejszego z czarów wycelowując go tak by sięzderzyły.Wtedy powstał wybuch wielki żę zabił prawie wszystkie waru. 1000 lat później jeden człowiek zwował wszystkie państewka i zgromadził cały lud do miejsca gdzie żył dawny lud i stwożył tam swój lud. Wiedzał że jeżeli nie zniweluje ilości dusz na ziemi znów powtórzy się to samo co z Skorgonami więc stworzył czar dzięki któremu dusze z ziemi szły do centum kuchiku(tak nazwał swój wymiar). Stałorzyłakademie kuchiku (kuchiku oznacza niszczyciel, chodzi o oczyszczenie waru) gdzie szkolił uczniów z dużąilością roishi. Gdy zyskali moce kuchiku w ich rękach pojawiały się miecze. Wódz nazwał je tak jak miecze skorgonów.Kuchiku otrzymywali także moce zwane Majikku.Gdy uczeń stawał się kuchiku mógł wybrać dywizje lecz jeszcze nie było tam żadnego kapitana ani rangi. Na ziemi panował już rok 310.Wtedy akademie ukończyło pierwszych dwóch kapitanów-Kon Aran i Toshisa Nov. W 313 roku zostali mianowani na Kapitanów 13 (Nov) i 10 (Aran) dywizjii.Twórca kuchiku nazwał się kapitanem główno dowodzącym.W 314 roku Kapitanem została Kakrana Kami .Jest kapitanem 3 dywizjii. Są to jedeni kapitani którzy służą nadal. Kapitan główno dowodzący zauwarzył że potrzebny jest sąd i trzeba się oddzielić od normalnych dusz i ludu. Postanowił więc żę do budowy muru urzyje Kamienia roishi.Był to Kamień który uniemożliwiał przebicie się przez niego roishi. Potem stworzył sąd składający się z 20 sędzów. Gdy skończono budowe muru i sądu Kapitan główno dowodzący podzielił miasto ludu i dusz po 80 okręgów w czterech dzielnicach. Na ziemi pojawił się klan Tamashi . Byli to ludzie którzy posiadali duże ilości roishi lecz nieposiadali żadnych zdolności więc nauczyli siękontroli nad roishi w takim stopniu że tworzyli z niego miecze, łuki itp. W roku 400 cirrha stworzyli brame dzięki której mogli przedostać się do centrum kuchiku. Gdy tam weszli ich powstanie zostało szybko stłumione dzięki Bargonowi Kujaku który został potem mianowany na Kaptana 6 dywizjii. Tam kapitan główno dowodzący poraz pierwszy powiedzał swe imie które brzmiało Giansen Yoaur .Mianował się kapitanem 1 dywizjii.Bargon mianowałswoim porucznikiem swego syna Koma Kujaku . Był on pierwszym porucznikiem gotihei 20. W roku 476 cirrha z pomocą barbarzyńców podbili Rzym. Wtedy skończyły się rządy cirrha w egipcie i chinach a zaczełą era japońska gdzie obieli rządy .W 501 roku cirrha próbowali znów przejąć władze nad centum kuchiku lecz tym razem do miasta przybył Mantoro Shiin (ojciec Okara) schronił się w centum kuchiku. W 511 na Kapitana 2 dywizjii mianowany został Okoki Manakdo , lecz zdradził i stworzył bunt w całym centum kuchiku. Bunt trwałdo 550 roku gdy postanowili najechać na centum. Na czele armi kuchiku Giansen wyznaczył młodego członka 16 dywizjii Kamuore Kamina. Wiedzał on że nie będzie lekko ponieważ Okoki pociągnoł za sobą 4 dywizje. Kamuore rozdzielił wszystkie dywizje na 4 bramy (po 4 dywizje na brame). Gdy nadszedł atak, okazało się że Okoki pociągnoł za sobą lud i dusze. Najazd został rozłorzony na dwie bramy.Kamuore szybko sięzoriętował, tak samo rozdzielił dywizje i rozbił bunt. Został wtedy Kapitanem 16 dywizjii.Cirrha zdenerwowan zauwarzyli że trzeba dostarczać sobie roishi.Zaczeli myśleć aż w końcu w 1000 roku zaczeli móc dotykaćdusze. 200 lat później zaczeli zjadać dusze małych i bezbronnych zwierząt. Zyskali wtedy życie wieczne.Uznali tą date tak ważną ze od tamtej pory liczą powstanie rasy i nazwali się cirrha. Jeat to koniec odcinka wchdzącego w skład cirrha: zniszczenie kuchiku odcinek 30- 11 dywizja, walka to tylko zabawa Giansen aktywował czar który zmieni lekko strukturę duszy ponieważ stary mający ok. 2000 lat przestawał powoli działać więc stworzono nowy by wszystko wróciło do normalności. Na rękojeściach mieczy nałożono specjalny symbol by móc wysyłać dusze które mają jakieś sprawy na ziemi do centrum kuchiku. Zmiana struktury spowodowała że powstały nowe potwory z maskami na twarzach. Wszystkie stare potwory też uległy zmianie natakie same jak tamte. Każdy z waru powyżej trzeciego poziomu zmienił się, ponieważ u tych są tylko trzy poziomy. Niezmieniła się ich moc co oznacza że drugi poziom jest jak czwarty. Nazwano je masuku waru (Masuku oznacza maska, waru oznacza zło). Kamino szedł dalej po wymęczającej walce i wedzał żę bez przewodnika się zgubi, więc zaczoł szukać Kallin. Mineły już 2 dni bez walki. Nokami dowiedzała się o tym że Kamino chce uratować Nokami. Kallin dowiedzała się o istocie mocy cirrha, która jest alchemia. Kamino idąc wkońcu natknoł się na Kushina, i znowu szli razem. Oke został zabrany do szpitala, gdzie odwiedził go jakiś członek jego dywizjii. Oke przeprosił go za przegraną, mówiąc żeby nie lekceważyć przeciwnika i że na pewno na pewno będzie się dobrze bawić walką z nim. Giansen zwołał nadzwyczajne posiedzenie gdzie ogłosił że z powodu tego że w trzech dywizjach brakuje Kapitanów i jest za mało kuchiku zmienia strukturę gotihei 16. Na miejsce 11 dywizji wstawia 16, na miejsce 5 wstawia 15, a na 6 wstawia 14 i teraz zamiast nazwy gotihei 16 panuje nazwa gotihei 13. Kamino który cały czas szedł z Kushin'em za czeli się zastanawiać dlaczego od 3 dni nie walczą, a nagle za przednimi pojawiają się dwaj kuchiku. Byli członkami 11 dywizji (wcześniej 16). Nagle kuchiku z paską 1 oficera spytał się który to Kamino, na co odrazu dostał odpowiedz. 1 oficer powiedział do swojego kolegi 2 oficera by zajoł się tym który ucieka. Kamino obracając głowe zobaczył uciekającego Kushina. Znów obracając głowe zobaczył że 2 oficera niema. Oficer przedstawił się mówiąc że nazywa się Kal Salo, i że to on będzie jego przeciwnikiem. Na początku Kal spytał się o demona Kamino. Ten zdziwiony odpowiedzał że nie wie co to jest, na co dostał odpowiedz że wie jeszcze mało o kuchiku. Kal powiedział że pokaże mu co to jest i wyjoł z kieszeni coś przypominającego runę energii, wystawił to w bok i powiedzał "niech nadejcze noc". Nagle z tego czegoś zaczął wychodzić olbrzymi, czarny smok. Kamino zdruzgotany tym co się stało zajżał w swoją kieszeń. Znalazł tam podobną rune tylko czerwoną i z innym znakiem. Kamino pojął wtedy że mało wie o kuchiku lecz musi skontaktować się z Meigetsu by dowiedzieć się jak wyjąć demona z runy. Kal powiedział do Kamino że może skontaktować się z duszą miecza. Kamino zrobił to. Meigetsu powiedział mu że jego demon to Khaller a mówiąc nazwę i co sobie chce tak będzie go wołał w przyszłości. Kamino wyszedł z transu, wyjął runę w bok i powiedział "Potęga jasnego księżyca, Khaller". Z runy wyjawił się olbrzymi stwór przypominający kształtem diablo(Kamino jest jego wielkim fanem), lecz był czarny. Spytał się Kamino co odniego chce a ten powiedział że przyda mu się jakby smok chciał zaatakować. Kamino powiedział do Kal'a że walczą bez demonów bo one nie muszą się w to wplątywać. Kal potwierdził i powiedział by nie brał ego do siebie, lecz on walczy tylko uczciwie, i powiedzał "najważniejsze co mamy, to honor, a w nie honorowej walce traci się go". Potem powiedzał "jeżeli ja cię nie zatrzymam to zrobią to inni, więc walka to tylko zabawa". Jest to koniec odcinka wchodzącego w skład cirrha:zniszczenie kuchiku. odcinek 31- w słusznej sprawie, walka Kamino Kamino po słowach Kal'a wyjął miecz i powiedział demonowi by został na swoim miejscu, a jeżeli demon się wtrąci to ma go pokonać. Nagle Kal zauważył tatuaż pod obojczykiem Kamino. Powiedział do niego że on nie jest normalnym kuchiku. Kamino zdziwiony patrzył się na oczy Kal'a i spojrzał się tam gdzie on. Zauważył tatuaż, i powiedział że normalnie nie ma go. Tatuaż przedstawiał małą czarną róże. Giansen zebrał nadzwyczajne spotkanie kapitanów mówiąc że masuku waru są dużo silniejsze od waru i trzeba pozbyć się demonów by móc z nimi walczyć więc teraz odpalą czar oddzielający demona od właściciela , dzięki czemu teraz bankai będzie najsilniejszą formą uwolnienia dzięki czemu moc yoruno hikari podniesie się. Kal zauważył że jego demon powoli się od niego oddziela, lecz wiedział że tak będzie ponieważ to jego pomysł, a chciał zobaczyć co stanie się z demonami innych. Powiedział do Kamino co się dzieje i że czas już zaczynać walkę. Kal zaczął atakował Kamino z przodu. Atakował, atakował, atakował, aż w końcu Kamino kopnoł go w brzuch. Kal leciał a Kamino dogonił go i kopnoł w górę. Zauważył to o czym mówił jego mistrz, jego skoon był na poziomie słabego w skoon kapitana. Kal upadł a Kamino pojawił się obok niego i powiedział że to już koniec, co skończyło się na tym że został wyśmiany. Kal wykopał mu broń z ręki, lecz Kamino zastosował technikę piorunującej pięści i pobiegł po Meigetsu. Dał Kamino podejść by nie stracić honoru. Wstał, otrzepał się a gdy broń została podniesiona znów zaczął atakować. Kamino dzięki treningu gdy miał zostać zaatakowany bronił się błyskawicami, lecz uderzenia Kal'a były na tyle silne że cięły je. Kal' atakował 3 razy i ciął Kamino pod żebrami. Poraniony Kamino powiedział sobie że przy tej walce che się obyć bez pomocy Meigetsu. Zaczął wypuszczać ręce księżyca a Kal odbijał je rękoma. Kamino użył piorunu księżyca, lecz Kal wyszedł z tego bez szwanku. Zmęczony postanowił w ruchu desperacji użyć piorunującego ostrza księżyca. Po zaczerwienieniu ostrza zaczął biec w stronę Kal'a. Gdy Kamino dobiegł do niego ten ochronił się mieczem, i uderzył go tak mocno że poleciał na jakieś 15 metrów. Kal pomyślał że to nie normalny kuchiku i jest zdolny na więcej. Nagle poczuł olbrzymie roishi. Zauważył jak czerwone roishi z czarnymi rysami zaczyna rozrywać podłogę. Kal pomyślał o tym że to już ostatni cios, wiec pójdzie na całość. Kamino wstał i powiedział do Kal'a "to moja najlepsza technika, połączona z moim najlepszym ciosem. Gotowy na to". Od razu dostał odpowiedz że tak. Kamino podniósł miecz i zaczoł aktywować piorunujące ostrze księżyca. Kal powiedzał że tak i zaczoł ładować roishi na końcu ostrza.Kamino zrobił to samo i zaczeli na siebie biec. Kamino i Kal używając tych technik zosali zasłonięci przez roishi i nagle wzmożyli wybuch tak olbrzymi że cały drór kuchiku zatrząsł się. Jest to koniec odcinka wchodzącego w skład cirrha:zniszczenie kuchiku Odcinek 32- postanowienie centrum kuchiku Po wybuchu i opadnięciu dymu widzimy stojących Kal'a i Kamino. Kal powiedział przepraszam i upadł. Kushin uciekając przed 2 oficerem próbował zniknąć mu zoczu lecz ten cały czas go napotykał używając skoon. Giansen zwołał nadzwyczajne zebranie całego dworu kuchiku (wszystkich bez normalnego ludu) i powiedzał że po pozbyciu się intruzów całe centrum kuchiku zostanie przeniesione, zreformowane i nadane zostaną nowe nazwy dla nowych struktur, lecz teraz złapanie ludzi zakłócających spokój jest najważniejsze. Pokazano już rozpoczętą budowe nowego miejsca.